


Little Red

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Armitage Hux, Courtship, Crack Treated Seriously, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Kylo Ren, human armitage hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a town where wolf-men were said to inhabit. The men, with beast-like fur covering their muscular bodies, are said to be able to run on all-fours like their animal cousins as well as stand on their two big paw-like feet, using their bushy tails as balance and as a way to attract mates.In the neighbouring city of Arkanis, Armitage Hux hears of the stories and packs his bags, intrigued by the wolf-men, desperate to see one for himself and, possibly, attract the attention of one to satiate his secret knotting fetish.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely [@ofcandk](https://ofcandk.tumblr.com/.tumblr.com/) ❤️. I hope you enjoy, darling! Thank you so much for your support! I really, really hope you like this. ❤️ You're a star!
> 
> This fic is based upon a Little Red Riding Hux AU created by [@ofcandk](https://ofcandk.tumblr.com/.tumblr.com/) and you can check out that art here [(part 1)](https://ofcandk.tumblr.com/post/183909310321/made-another-silly-au-based-on-some-doodles) \+ [(part 2)](https://ofcandk.tumblr.com/post/184314632336/more-silly-red-riding-hux-part-1).

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a town where wolf-men were said to inhabit. The men, with beast-like fur covering their muscular bodies, are said to be able to run on all-fours like their animal cousins as well as stand on their two big paw-like feet, using their bushy tails as balance and as a way to attract mates. Most townspeople had fled in fear when rumours of these beasts began to spread and only those who were fascinated and excited by the wolf-men chose to stay. The tales of this town scattered across the country, stories of the great, handsome beasts taking humans as their mates among the most talked about. In the neighbouring city of Arkanis, Armitage Hux hears of the stories and packs his bags, intrigued by the wolf-men, desperate to see one for himself and, possibly, attract the attention of one to satiate his secret knotting fetish…_

* * *

 

It’s a beautiful spring day in the small town of Lothal, a perfect opportunity to take a bike ride through the woods and across to the fresh produce market in the neighbouring town. Inside the garage of his little house, Hux polishes his pink bike to a shimmering shine, cleaning the dry mud from its body and wheels that dirtied it on his last outing. It’s possible for him to avoid the muddy tracks of the woodland altogether by detouring _around_ it on the path designed for civilians but Hux would rather take his chances. After all, the wolf men that are supposedly living in the woods are the sole reason that Hux moved here a few months ago.

After adorning his favourite red hoodie, one that shows a small portion of his soft belly, Hux sets off into the sunshine and to the market, riding for a few minutes before he reaches the line of trees that break the village from the great woodland, keeping his eyes peeled as he travels along the bumpy road amongst the tall trees. He’s even wearing his tightest pair of black denim shorts to ensure that his **_ass_** _ets_ are accentuated as greatly as can be, preparing for the possibility of bumping into a wild wolf-man and being _claimed_. But he doesn’t. The forest seems fairly lifeless as Hux cycles through, riding on to the marketplace and purchasing what he needs for the new few days. Apples, raspberries, oranges and a baguette or two. His shopping gets wrapped up in a red and white cross-hatched cloth, tied at the top and placed gently in his bicycle’s wicker basket before he begins the return journey back home to Lothal village.

As Hux is riding, attention absent from the road, he can’t resist lifting his chin to the sky to appreciate the feel of the wind against his face, rushing through his hair. As much as he sometimes misses the crowded and bustling city life of Arkanis, Hux admits privately to himself that he much prefers the fresh air and relaxed lifestyle of Lothal. He doesn’t feel as stressed anymore, his skin feels clearer, his—

His tyres hits something. Hux cries out as he’s thrown off the bike, flipping over the handlebars, airborne for a terrifyingly long, few seconds before landing painfully on his back at the side of the dirt path. He groans, winded, gasping to try and get the stolen breath back into his lungs. He’s in too much pain from the landing to discern if any part of him is badly injured, though the throbbing of his left leg is telling him that he’s bleeding. Dirt covers his hands as he pushes himself up, annoyed that his fresh produce is now scattered across the forest floor, ruined and inedible.

“What _…”_ Hux curses, gritting his teeth. He turns around, looking back to the dirt road to assess what caused his accident, expecting to see a fallen tree or a grassy mound but, instead, sees an angry mess of black fur.

It’s a wolf-man, undoubtedly. He’s on all fours, growling with his sharp fangs bared, his brown eyes locked on Hux. His body is mostly covered in dark fur, except for a bare patch on his thick, pale chest that shows off his toned abdomen, and his face. Atop his head sits two pointed ears, black hair falling around his face like a waterfall—but Hux won’t be distracted. He’s much too furious to think of anything but his paining leg and ruined lunch, supposing that he should be excited at finally meeting one of the rumoured wolf-men but he isn’t. All he wants is to collect his things and go home.

“ _What the fuck is your problem?”_ They both roar simultaneously at each other in each other’s faces.

“You hit me with your bike!” The wolf-man barks, crouched over as though ready to pounce.

“Who sleeps in the middle of the road?! Stupid bloody dog,” Hux begins to pick up his ruined fruit and bread, turning his back on the wolf. He can’t believe his damned luck.

Before he can finish picking up his things, he feels a strong hand around the ankle of his injured leg, pulling him backwards. Yelping, Hux instinctively grabs the ground, believing that he’s about to be devoured—and not in the way that he wanted.

“You’re bleeding,” the wolf-man says, voice suddenly sultry and deep. “Let me help.”

“W-wait—”

But the wolf-man’s tongue is already on Hux’s leg. It’s rough, lapping all the way up from his knee to the very edge of where his denim shorts sit near the soft meeting of his thigh to his ass cheek. The sensation sends shivers across Hux’s skin, one that makes him tremble underneath the wolf-man’s hold and makes his shorts feel even tighter. It feels so good, so like what he imagined a wolf’s tongue to feel like against his skin but he’s so embarrassed, blushing brighter than his copper hair.

“Get _off_ me!” Hux slams his hand back into the wolf’s handsome face, hitting him square in the nose to deter him from _licking_ anywhere else.

The wolf-man howls in pain, holding his nose, but Hux doesn’t waste another second in his hold. He’s up in a flash, limping hurriedly over to his fallen bike and mounting it, thankful that it isn’t too ruined that he can’t ride it away, though with his growing arousal it’s an uncomfortable journey back to his home on the other side of the woodland. He passes his neighbours in a hurry, ignoring their ‘good afternoons’ to him as he flies by on his pink bike, trying to rid the handsome wolf-man from his mind but failing.

He abandons his bike in his garage and rushes inside his home to his bathroom, running water in the basin. He can _still_ feel the rough swipe of the wolf’s tongue on his skin, his mind using it to delve into a filthy fantasy of that devilishly wild tongue lapping at _other,_ more intimate places.

“Damn _dog,_ ” Hux curses, sitting on the edge of his bath, pulling his shorts off and dabs the cold flannel across the graze that runs up his thigh. “S-shit.”

His cock is throbbing, still half-erect from the debacle in the forest. Now naked from the waist down, Hux can’t resist grabbing himself and pumping it furiously, closing his eyes and imaging himself beneath the wolf-man he met in the forest, impaled on his thick and throbbing knot, unable to do anything but take it like a bitch. God, Hux thinks as he works himself through his orgasm with the image of the dark-furred wolf-man dominating him burned inside of his mind, he could have had it all.

Over the next few days, Hux’s fantasies run wild. Each morning in the shower, he thinks of the wolf-man he met in the forest; those soft brown eyes, thick pecs, the way his large hands had easily gripped Hux’s ankle and dragged him towards him. It’s everything he dreamed of on his journey to Lothal but when he returns to the woodland in search of his wolf, he finds nothing. He even goes back wearing the same clothes, hoping that the scent would draw the wolf-man towards him but his search yields nothing every time.

On the third evening, Hux returns home and sees _something_ on his porch. A whole _dead_ deer lies on the wooden decking of his little porch, antlers and _everything_ still intact, but with a large set of teeth marks on the side of its jugular. Hux covers his mouth, wanting to gag at the smell and the very sight of the blood that has dripped from the wounds. What sort of _sick_ individual leaves a dead animal on the porch of a vegetarian? Shuffling around it, careful not to touch it, Hux dashes inside of his house and locks the door, peering through the curtains of his living room to look for a possible assailant, suddenly afraid that someone is trying to _get_ to him.

The local authorise are contacted and the deer is removed the next morning.

But the strange happenings don’t stop there. Each morning that Hux emerges from his home to run errands, something _else_ has occurred during the night before.

A bundle of furs laid out like a den in the corner of his porch, a line of _particularly_ strong-smelling urine across his front garden, a basket of fruit and bread (exactly like he lost in the crash), his postman attacked by a large, black wolf when he tried to deliver Hux’s mail through his front door—

_Black wolf. Could it be?_

Is _he_ the one responsible for all of this? These strange offerings? What are they meant to mean? Hux _must_ know. He’s been unable to keep the wolf out of his thoughts since they met in the woods; is the wolf-man the same? Is he thinking of Hux?

That night, Hux adorns his favourite red hoodie and takes himself out into the woods, desperate to find that wolf again. In his bag, he packs a blanket, a bottle of water and his phone charger, thankful that the weather is holding up and the wind is still warm. Once he’s deep into the woodland, he nestles down against the trunk of a particularly thick tree, making sure to sit on his blanket to avoid getting unnecessary dirt on his tight gym pants. All he has to do now is wait.

He flicks through his phone, reading through news posts and trolling comment sections as ‘Starkiller34’ as dusk fades into night, the sun giving way to a full moon amidst a starry background. Hux drifts off to sleep, tucked under a blanket, relaxed in his nook, thoughts drifting to the wolf, to perhaps the softer side of him that would involve grooming and snuggling. Hux smiles in his slumber, certain that he can feel soft fur brushing against his skin, a warm and rough but familiar tongue licking gently across his cheek. He moans, grinding his hips down into his ground, dreams betraying him and slipping into naughtier territory. Hot breath on his ear, that tongue against his neck, a small whimpering sound that seems to be real.

“What—” Hux jolts awake, subconsciously slapping at his neck, thinking that there’s a fly there but, instead, his hand finds a familiar face underneath it, one that he’s slapped before.

“ _Ow!”_

It takes Hux a moment to fully wake up and realise who’s in front of him. He blinks in the moonlight, finding his gaze focussing on a handsome face and brown eyes.

“It’s _you_ ,” Hux says, leaning back against the tree. The wolf cocks his head to the side, sitting on his back legs, still taller than Hux despite him being sat down.

“Did you like my gifts, Little Red?” The wolf is wagging his tail so hard that it’s thudding against the forest floor.

“Your…gifts?”

“The deer,” the wolf says. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’re _very_ thin. I thought you could use fattening up. That buck was the strongest of its herd, I caught it for you. I can hunt whatever you want.”

“Uh… _”_

“And the furs. One of them is from a bear that I killed. I proved that I’m capable of making a warm and safe den for you.”

“And the _piss_? Did you just decide that my front porch was your new bathroom?”

“Bathroom?” The wolf sounds puzzled. “I was marking my territory. _Our_ territory. Other humans were taking an interest in you, I had to show them that you and I are courting.”

“C-courting!?” Hux exclaims. “We’re _courting?”_

The wolf licks the back of his front paw and uses it to brush his hair back from his face before brushing some dried leaves from the hair on his chest, the movement making his _tits_ jiggle. Hux doesn’t know where to look.

“You accepted my first gift,” the wolf comments. “Among my people, that means that the courtship is accepted. And now, here you are, in _my_ territory, Little Red.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Hux frowns.

“You’re little,” the wolf smiles. “And your shirt. And your hair. Little and red, Little Red.”

Hux swallows hard, though not afraid, completely enamoured by the wolf’s nickname for him. He’s suddenly very aware of the wolf-man’s strong and wide body, his shoulders looking to be twice the width of Hux’s. He could _very_ easily overpower him and pin him to the ground if he so wished; oh, how Hux hopes that he does.

“Do you have a name, Mr Wolf?” Hux asks, coking his head in the same manner as the wolf did before.

“Kylo Ren,” the wolf says, and the name thrums through Hux’s chest. “I’m the alpha of the forest.”

Something stirs in Hux’s stomach. If _only_ humans took on these animalistic roles in society as these wolf-men do; Hux _knows_ that he’d be an omega, the warm and willing hole that his alpha could sink his cock into whenever he pleased, self-lubrication rendering foreplay redundant. If only.

“I’m Armitage Hux. I don’t think I ever apologised for hitting you with my bike.”

Kylo smiles, glancing down to Hux’s once-wounded leg, now clear of the grazes he sustained during their accident, “I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t have found you.”

The wolf takes a few steps forwards, still on all fours, approaching Hux with a bright desire that’s evident from the glow of his cheeks, from the way his ears sit so tall and pricked atop his head. The unlikely pair keep their gazes locked with each other until Kylo bows his head and his tongue slowly emerges from his mouth to take a small swipe of Hux’s neck again, licking tenderly at the underside of his jaw.

“Do you, do you accept me?” Kylo asks, his breath so hot against Hux’s skin that it makes his innards shiver.

“Fuck, yes, Kylo,” Hux moans, tilting his head back, gasping when his lips are caught in a hot kiss.

Kylo’s tongue wastes no time in pushing past Hux’s lips and into his mouth, exploring with a fevering wildness that Hux moans and almost falls completely pliant beneath the wolf’s body. Kylo’s fur is surprisingly soft as though freshly dry from a bath, and Hux can’t help but stroke his fingers through it, pushing both of his hands through the wolf’s hair and feeling down his shoulders, down his arms. The deep kiss stops and both of them have to take a moment to catch their breaths before Kylo moves again, nudging his head against Hux’s cheek.

“Let me mate with you,” Kylo says. “Please.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Hux teases, cupping Kylo’s cheek. “You’ve proven that you can hunt and build me a den but is your knot good enough to satisfy me?”

“Yes,” Kylo replies unhesitatingly. “I’m the _alpha._ I’ll make you _scream_ on my knot.”

“ _Just_ scream? Boring. Maybe I should find another wolf to mate me.”

Something shifts, then. Kylo _growls,_ sending Hux’s skin into prickling gooseflesh. Suddenly, the wolf pounces, grabbing Hux’s wrists with his strong hands before pinning him to the ground, his small, human body completely dwarfed by Kylo. A small line of drool drips down from Kylo’s bared teeth onto Hux’s cheek as he keeps him pinned down, chest heaving.

“You’ll be begging for more,” Kylo snarls, showing off his fangs. Pleased with himself, Hux feigns weakness and tries to struggle, furthering his own arousal when he can’t even begin to win against Kylo’s strength. “My knot will be so deep that your belly will swell. You’ll be screaming my name so all the other wolves know that you’re mine and _only_ mine.”

Hux bucks his hips up, grazing his hard cock against Kylo’s crotch, “Then _do it._ ”

No sooner has Hux roused him, Kylo has flipped him onto his belly with one quick move, leaving his cheek pressed against the dirt of the forest floor and his pants being _literally_ ripped away. Even through their thin material, Hux feels Kylo’s heavy breath on his ass cheeks as he takes a bite of them and tears them from his skin in a flash, leaving his bare ass exposed to the midnight air, to the horny wolf-man behind him.

“Shit, Kylo,” Hux moans, turning as best as he can to glance at his new lover, aroused past his limitations when he sees Kylo sitting back and staring at him, his hand working his cock from its sheath, coaxing it out with lazy strokes as he laps up the sight of the human’s plump ass cheeks and puckering hole.

“Your ass is what hypnotised me when you hit me with your bike that day,” Kylo says, and Hux remembers the feeling of that big hand around his ankle, the swipe of the rough tongue against his leg. “I knew you were meant to be mine.”

“This ass will be leaving in a second if you don’t touch it.”

“You’re bossy,” Kylo says, growling. “I like that.” Closing in, his big hands part Hux’s cheeks and he begins lapping at his hole with his rough tongue and Hux comes undone immediately. For all the times he’s fantasied about being eaten out by a wild wolf-man, he never imagined it to be so good. Kylo’s tongue is _deep,_ covering the entirety of his crack with one swipe before delving back inside to loosen him up.

_“Oh god, oh god, yes,”_ Hux whines, lifting his hips up and allowing his cock some air instead of it feeling as though it’s going to burst underneath him, bucking his ass back to meet with the wolf’s powerful licks. “Can’t wait. Fuck me.”

“Not so talkative now, huh, Little Red?” Kylo chuckles. “Is this what it takes to turn humans into a mess? A bit of sexual arousal?”

“Look who’s talkative _now,_ brute,” Hux pants, sweating all over, hole dripping with Kylo’s saliva. “Shut up and fuck me with that alpha knot.”

Even the tip of Kylo’s cock pressing against his hole feels incredible. Hux exhales in overwhelming anticipation, rising to all-fours when the wolf reaches underneath him and guides him upwards; fucking on the forest floor like to animals, doggy-style. Hux has never felt filthier, naughtier, so alive in all his life. As Kylo pushes deeper and deeper, Hux feels as though he’s going to burst. He moans, shuddering, arms unable to hold himself up so he slumps to the ground, ass still in the air and waiting to be given the ride of its life.

Kylo doesn’t disappoint.

The wolf grunts, pushing his cock in until Hux can feel the deflated knot at the base of his cock pulsing at his entrance, a reminder of what’s to come. Kylo’s furry body covers Hux’s back as he begins to thrust, blanketing him with his strong form, biting at the curve of Hux’s ear with each drag. Even without the knot, Kylo’s cock is huge. Its length and girth would be considered godlike amongst humans, the knot making it the whole package. Hux shivers, wishing he could tell his past self that those _hours_ spent daydreaming about becoming a wolf-man’s bitch aren’t in vain.

“You’re mine,” Kylo whispers, licking Hux’s neck, grazing his teeth along the nape.

“Yes, _yes,_ ” Hux moans. “Oh, Kylo. It feels so good.”

“Scream for me, Little Red. Howl for me.”

_“Ohhh, Ren!”_

Kylo’s thrusting becomes erratic, obviously chasing his own climax, but Hux’s is upon him in a flash. He comes untouched, bucking his hips and fucking the air underneath him as he released his load onto the floor beneath him, mouth open and _drooling,_ but Kylo doesn’t ease up. He goes harder, biting down hard on Hux’s neck to leave his mark there before raising his head to the night sky, to the full moon, and letting out a thundering and powerful _aaawwwooooooooooooo!,_ howling as his knot swell to its fullness when he finally reaches his climax, coming deep inside of his new mate. Hux feels like howling too as he’s knotted for the first time by the wolf-man, crying out as it pulsates and grows to its capacity inside of his wet and warm hole.

The vastness of Kylo’s knot makes Hux feel as though he’s floating. It’s bigger than he ever imagined it would be, bigger than his silicone faux-knot dildos that he has stashed away in his bedside drawer. His hole flutters around the pulsing organ, milking it of everything it has, and the added weight of Kylo’s body pressed against his back makes this better than any fantasy that Hux could have created. He’s exhausted, so is Kylo by the sounds of his panting, but the wolf is slowly licking at the bite mark he created on Hux’s neck, nuzzling him gently, even _purring_ a little.

“Kylo…” Hux hisses when he pulls at the knot, momentarily forgetting that they’re tied.

“Hush, my Little Red,” Kylo whispers. “Stay still. Does it hurt?”

“No,” Hux folds his arms underneath his head, wishing he could stay in this moment forever; a wolf’s mate, his theoretical _omega_. “It feels incredible.”

Another lick to his neck, a gentle kiss to his cheek, “I was thinking the same thing, Hux.”

In the distance, Hux can hear the faint sounds of more wolves howling as though replying to Kylo. He wonders what they’re saying, if they’re happy that the alpha has found a mate or whether they’re mating themselves. It’s a full moon, after all, and Hux has a feeling that his life in Lothal has just become a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> And Hux lives happily ever after with his wolf-man boyfriend who fucks him silly! He's never been happier! He gets a job in Lothal and stays there, making a gap in the fence in his back garden so Kylo can sneak in without disturbing the neighbours and attracting attention when he walks down the street.
> 
> There are 3 purposefully made innuendo-puns in this fic too, 1 bolded, the other two left alone. I laughed way harder than I should have done when writing. I'm sorry if this felt rushed too, word limits can be a pain but once I'm out of this difficult financial situation, I'd love to write more for this AU. It's so fun! Many, many thanks to [@ofcandk](https://ofcandk.tumblr.com/.tumblr.com/) for letting me run wild with this au of yours!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
